


The Surge of a Tomorrow

by twosetsymphony



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetsymphony/pseuds/twosetsymphony
Summary: Tomorrow was supposed to be the best day of their livesBut nowEddy's dying and Brett’s playing the violin.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Surge of a Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes, I'm sorry in advance.

It was the first of March, when it happened. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going,” Eddy started talking to the camera.   
“Tomorrow is Brett’s birthday, so I’m gonna go get his present and I thought I would take you all along with me. So, let’s go!” 

Eddy turned the camera towards the car door before shutting the camera off. 

Truth be told, he was already there. At Olaf’s shop to be exact. He had been so excited that he forgot to film beforehand, but the viewers didn’t have to know that. 

He made his way towards the shop's entrance. Eddy had an extra pep in his step. Today was the day. He was gonna get Brett’s violin.

Well, not his current violin of course.   
It was one he had to be sneaky about obtaining.

As he walked through the door and waited for Olaf, he thought back.

It was the middle of February when Eddy made the trip to Mama Yang’s house.

“Aiya Eddy, I’m in here!” Mama Yang called out as Eddy walked through the door.  
He followed her voice down the hallway and into the room.   
It was Mama Yang’s bedroom. Eddy had been in here many times but what he wasn’t expecting, was for her to be climbing down a loft ladder.   
“Hello Mama Yang” He said softly, to not startle her.   
“Take this,” She said, handing Eddy a small case.  
She was about halfway down the ladder, so Eddy could reach easily.  
Once finally on the ground she looked at Eddy.   
“Ah my tall boy, have you grown? Treating my boy right?” She asked, grabbing the sides of Eddy’s arms looking him up and down.  
“And stop calling me Mama Yang, just Mama is enough! You are a son to me too.” She gave Eddy a small slap on the shoulder, but it was one full of love..and sass. Eddy hoped it was mainly love. Eddy didn’t respond, he knew he didn’t have to.

Mama Yang pulled the string on the ladder and it folded back up into itself, before disappearing into the ceiling.

She started making her way into the dining room. Eddy followed, case still in hand.

“Hm, I’ve been in this house more times than I can count but I don’t remember you ever having an attic.” He tried to think back and it was true, he couldn’t ever remember it. 

“Aiya, then you just don’t remember. You and Brett used to go up there when you were younger. We used to not know where you were. Sometimes we couldn’t find you for hours, until Brett's father found you up there messing with his mother's scrapbook. Ah he had been so angry at the both of you.” Mama Yang laughed and went to go make tea. 

The memories came back to Eddy. The last time they must’ve been up there was maybe a year after they had first met. Maybe not though-

Eddy was torn from his thoughts when Mama Yang returned.  
“Open it up, take a look” She said  
So Eddy did.   
The violin looked a little rough, from sitting for so long. The wood wasn’t shiny and a string had snapped, but Eddy knew Olaf could work his magic on it. 

“So, what do you need with this old violin my son?” She asked placing the teapot on the table before sitting down.  
“Well-uhm, you see-” Eddy started suddenly becoming nervous  
“Oh boy, just spit it out!” Mama Yang’s sass had returned.   
I want to ask Brett to marry me.” Eddy spit out almost silently.   
“What was that? You know I can hardly hear after listening to Brett’s childhood playing”  
Mama Yang was on a roll today. This made Eddy laugh and regain some confidence.

“I want to ask Brett to marry me,” he started calmly before ushering out “withyourpermissionofcourse!” Oh yeah totally confident there Eddy..

This brought tears to Mama Yang’s eyes as she gasped loudly.  
“Oh Eddy. Of course you have my blessing.”

Eddy continued, “I want to make your son the happiest man on earth. I would give up anything for him. I wanted to make it special..so I needed this.” Eddy said as he tapped on the case. 

“That’s beautiful, Eddy. I always knew you two would end up together, I wish I’d have known it would take almost 15 years..” she tsked, “I still want grandchildren.” 

Both of their families had always been supportive of the couple, but the Yang house always felt more like home. 

She got up from her chair, whipped her tears and went to hug Eddy.  
Just as they broke apart, as if on cue, Brett Yang walked in the door.  
“Mama I’m here, whose car is in the-” he called walking into the kitchen.  
Oh hey babe, what are you doing here?”

Eddy froze.

“Oh, I told him to come for a visit. I missed him,” Mama Yang started.  
“You need to come see your parents more! It’s not like I live in Taiwan. Aiya ungrateful children.”

Eddy let out a breath. Thank God for this woman.  
“Exactly, but now I’ve got to go meet our merch designer. So, I’ll see you at home?” Eddy asked, taking the case off the table. 

“Of course,” Brett replied smiley.

“Aaa, give Mama a hug before you leave Eddy” Mama Yang stated sternly

So he did and she whispered, “I don’t care how long you’ve been part of this family. You hurt my son, you die” 

She laughed, breaking apart the hug. 

Eddy gave Brett a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

He wasn’t going to meet with the merch designer, he was taking this straight to Olaf.

“What was he doing with that case,” Brett asked his mother.  
“ I told him to play for me! I love to hear the violin, but YOU never play for me.” She answered calmly, taking a sip of tea. 

“Hm, that wasn’t Eddy’s violin case” Brett thought as he watched Eddy drive away.

Eddy was brought back to the present day by Olaf. 

“It’s ready,” he said, ‘Are you ready to see it?”

“Of course!” Eddy said with excitement evident in his voice. 

“Follow me.” 

They made their way back into Olaf’s workshop. There the case lay open on the worktable.  
Eddy paused.  
“Well, take a look,” Olaf encouraged.  
So he did.  
When he looked into the case he was met with one of the most beautiful violins.   
It wasn’t a Strad or Amati, but it was beautiful. The spruce wood was beautifully polished. The bridge and fingerboard were perfect.   
Eddy hadn’t even thought about the scroll until his eyes came upon it. It was beautifully carved. It wasn’t the normal spiral shape either. Carved into it were elegant leaves and flowers. As Eddy traced his hands over it he found one flower surrounded by leaves that had a small gold clip and could be open. It was just like he asked. It was wonderful.   
“It’s beautiful Olaf,” Eddy said, tears almost filling his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had brought this old, unplayed violin to him only a few weeks ago. 

“Now flip it over,” Olaf told him.

When Eddy did, he gasped. 

On the back of the violin were more beautiful carvings. Eddy traced his hands over the beautiful raised flowers. He was awestruck.  
Then he traced over those four,beautifully placed words, “Will You Marry Me.”   
Tears came.   
Eddy set the violin down and practically lept into Olaf’s arms hugging him tightly.  
“It’s perfect Olaf. Thank you so so much.” He blubbered.

“It’s still playable too.”  
“Really?” Eddy asked, amazed.  
“Of course, it would be sacrilegious if it didn’t. You know I couldn’t give you something like that. Here try it.” He handed Eddy the bow.

Eddy played a few notes almost as beautifully as the violin looked.  
“He’s going to love it,” Eddy said with a big smile.   
He placed the violin carefully back into its case before asking.  
“How much do I owe you?”  
“Oh it’s free of charge,” Olaf stated calmly.  
“No way, so much of your time must’ve gone into this,” Eddy tried to fight.  
“200 hours,” Olaf began, “But it is worth it for a friend. An invite to the wedding will be enough Eddy.”  
“Oh thank you! Of course you’ll be invited to the wedding!”   
Eddy gave him one last hug before making his way to the car. 

Once there he turned on the camera once more.   
“Alright guys, I’ve got it!” Eddy held up the case.   
“What is it you may ask. Is it another viola?”   
Eddy raised his eyebrows a few times before continuing,  
“Maybe a strad?” He made a curious face.   
“Or maybe just a case full of recorders.”  
Then he smirked before saying,“But you can’t see it before Brett does!”

He turned off the camera smiling.   
The fans knew of their relationship and they were supportive. So Eddy could show them now, but he wanted to keep it exciting for the sake of the vlog. 

However, the violin was missing something, so Eddy opened the case one last time.   
While taking in the beauty of the violin, he reached into the pocket of his flannel. He pulled out a ring box. Opening it, he took out the small silver band that was lined with three diamonds. It wasn’t bulky or bold, but he knew Brett would love it. Mama Yang too. 

He smiled while unclipping and pulling up the hinged flower. He placed the ring ever so softly in the small space.  
He placed a letter underneath the violin before he closed and locked the case. With a smile on his face, Eddy placed the case in the backseat where Brett wouldn’t find it. 

Tomorrow was going to be the greatest day of his and Brett’s life. 

Speaking of the shorter man, it was almost 7 and Eddy couldn’t wait to get home to see him. 

So he started his car up and began the drive.

Somewhere along the road, his mind had slipped back to the attic. It had been almost a month since he last thought about it but for some reason it came back. 

Eddy finally had a lightbulb.   
They were 16 and 17 respectively  
“Shhh we’ve got to be quiet,” Brett stated as he climbed up the ladder.  
“Mama’s in the garden but I swear she can see and hear everything.”  
“Okay,’ Eddy whispered back. 

They reached the top of the ladder and sat on the ledge of the opening.   
“I’ll pull the ladder up, you turn on the light” Brett commanded again.  
Eddy followed orders.

“Wow!” Brett exclaimed once the light came on.  
“It’s just like we left it!”  
They looked around and saw the “ViolinBros” poster that they made still hanging on the wall. The small blackboard that bad some equation was still in the corner.   
The ripped scrapbook still on the rug.  
Brett picked it up before asking, “Do you remember this?”  
“Bro, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your dad that angry before,” Eddy replied.  
“Oh wait till he finds out I want to be a musician.” Brett replied with a hint of Mama Yangs sass  
This caused them to erupt in a fit of giggles.   
Eventually an hour or two had passed of them just looking around and reminiscing.   
They had been laying on the rug in silence for about 10 minutes when Brett spoke again.  
“Have you had your first kiss?” He asked, turning towards the younger.   
“Nah, you know that you’d be the first to know if I did,” Eddy replied smiling at him.   
“Yeah same,” Brett replied, facing back towards the ceiling.  
Silence came for another few short minutes.  
Brett sat up and spoke up again.  
“Would you want to?”  
“To what,” Eddy asked back.  
“To kiss.”  
“Kiss who, Eddy questioned again, now sitting up.  
“To kiss me,” Brett started. “We can be each other's first, so it won’t have a bad memory later on. “I mean we’ve already said that we’ll be friends for life. This can be kind of like a bloodbond, but without blood because ew. I mean we don’t have to like if I’ve made it weird we can pretend this conversation neve-”  
“Okay.” Eddy interrupted Brett from his ramble.  
“Okay what?” Brett asked confused.   
“We can kiss,” Eddy replied calmly.  
“Okay.”

Eddy remembered that this is where he first fell in love with Brett. He wondered if Brett still remembered this first kiss as opposed to the one they shared under the big tree in uni. Their real first kiss. Sitting criss cross in front of each other like the awkward teenagers they were. Leaning in and when their lips touched for the first time he wondered if Brett also felt that spark and never wanted to st-

Pain.   
Pain filled Eddy’s body.   
He could feel himself slipping.  
The last thing he saw was that violin case that had been launched into the passenger seat.   
Eddy reached for it.  
He needed to hold on.  
For Brett.   
For their tomorrow. 

Brett had just finished practicing when he got the call.  
His heart sank.   
Eddy had been in a crash.  
He was critical. 

With his violin still in hand, he rushed out the door.

“No no no Eddy. Stay alive. Stay alive for me.” Brett panted out loud as he got into his car almost throwing this violin into the passenger seat. He fumbled with the keys but once he got it started, Brett doesn’t think he’s ever driven that fast. That hour long drive to the hospital felt both like minutes and like an eternity

When he got there his heart broke even more.   
There the love of his life was, in an icu room, hooked up to so many machines that he was barely unrecognizable. But Brett Knew. That was his Eddy. 

The nurse tried explaining about Eddy’s condition. Brett could hardly focus on what she was saying. Tachycardic and Hypotensive on arrival. Multiple head and chest injuries. Chest tubes, Ivs, they had to bring him back once. 

“Eddy died?” Brett asked softly.   
“Yes sir, but his condition appears to be stabilizing.” The nurse replied hopefully.  
“Can I see him?” He asked again.  
“Of course.”  
He followed the nurse into the room.  
“I’ll let you have some privacy,” she replied before leaving.  
Brett nodded and gave a small “thank you” before pulling up a chair to Eddy’s bedside.   
He was afraid to touch him. Afraid that if he even grabbed his hand that Eddy would be gone.  
But he did. As much as he was afraid, he needed to know Eddy was still there. He needed to feel the warmth in his hands. 

“Oh Eddy,” Brett let out with tears.   
“What did you do,” he asked, squeezing the taller man's hand.   
“I need you to come back okay? Tomorrow's my birthday you know?”

He laid his head beside the hand that he held.  
He prayed to any god that would listen.   
Don’t take his Eddy away. 

Brett never liked hospitals, but Eddy seemed to always be in them.  
There was the time when he got into that accident in Uni.   
God Brett remembered how upset Eddy had been when he couldn't play the violin for those long months and how much he bitched about not being able to have hard sex once he could finally walk.   
“As much as I would love to babe, I don’t want your back to break again” Brett would reply cheekily and hug him.  
Eddy would sigh dramatically and say “You hate me” but would always cuddle deeply into Eddys embrace.  
Or the time he got food poisoning on their most recent trip to Taiwan. That time wasn’t as sad but Eddy bitched just as much.

Brett hoped he could hear that voice again, even if all it ever did again was bitch. 

He reminisced for a few hours before falling asleep by Eddys side.

When he awoke it was almost 1:30 in the morning. 

He awoke to his hand being squeezed.   
Brett jumped   
“Eddy?? Oh Eddy!” Brett exclaimed and went to the door.  
“Nurse? Nurse? I think he’s waking up!”

He was.   
The nurse removed his breathing tube and gave him a nasal cannula to help him breathe. 

Eddy stirred some more.  
“Brett” he said, barely audible.  
“Yes Eddy, I’m here. Don’t talk” Brett replied immediately grabbing his hand again.  
“It came out of nowhere.” Eddy said in another whisper.  
“Shh love, it’s okay. You’re okay now.” Brett said, tears slipping.

His Eddy would be okay.

Within the next few hours, Eddy was out of the icu, sitting up fully and talking normally. Doctors said it was a miracle. Brett had never been more relieved. 

“I didn’t even put my violin down, I just ran to the car” Brett told Eddy.  
“How very on brand,” Eddy giggled.  
“Happy Birthday by the way, my love. I’m sorry I don’t have your present.”  
“Oh don’t start Eddy. Just you being alive is a gift worth all the stars.”  
“How about I give you a kiss too?” Eddy asked hopefully.  
He did. Well it was more like Brett giving Eddy a kiss, but it didn’t matter. Eddy was here to kiss.

“Man, hospitals are so depressing,” Eddy began, “They could at least have a little music.”  
“Oh definitely. I hate them” Brett replied.  
“Play me something.” Eddy demanded.  
“What?”  
“Your violin is in your car right? Go get it and play for me.”  
“But what if something happens-” Brett began.  
“Oh I won’t die in the 10 minutes it takes for you to get your violin.I’m okay, now go.” Eddy shooed him.  
Brett couldn’t say no to Eddy, so he placed a kiss to the taller man's forehead and off he went. 

Eddy was right. He was fine when Brett came back.

“Hmm, play my favorite!” Eddy told him.  
So Brett did. It was five and a half minutes of beauty and grace. So much love was poured into those notes. Brett always played it like this.   
When Eddy had a nightmare or was scared before they went on stage. When he came out to his mom in high school or when he failed his first performance in uni. It was their comfort piece.  
But this time, there was so much more to it. Both of them could feel it. Claire de Lune became so much more. 

When Brett finished. They both had tears.   
“I love you” Eddy said meaning it with every bone in his body.  
“I love you too, Brett replied with just the same intent. 

They shared a kiss.

Brett sat back down and yawned.  
Eddy did too before saying “Oh love, go get some coffee, you look exhausted.”  
“No I’m fine,” He replied.  
“I already left once. Not again.”  
“No, I promise it will be fine. I’m going to sleep. Go.”  
Eddy felt different.  
“Are you sure?” Brett asked again.  
“Yes, it’s almost 10 in the morning, you’ve only slept 2 hours. I’ll be okay. I’ll make it to tomorrow and all the ones after.”  
He was lying.  
“Okay, I’ll be back in 10 minutes.”  
He gave Eddy one last kiss.   
“I love you” they both said at the same time before Brett left for the cafeteria.

Eddy held on until he was sure Brett was on the elevator.   
Everything hurt.   
Brett didn’t need to see this.  
He couldn’t hold on. 

Brett was walking back to their room when he saw them. Working. Trying to revive him. But his heart had had enough. It couldn’t go on.

He dropped the coffee and fell to his knees. That was the day that Brett Yang’s world came to a screeching halt. They would have no more tomorrows. 

Eddy Chen was pronounced dead on March 2nd at 10:37 am.

He would never forget the feeling of walking out of that hospital alone. 

He was buried two weeks later, but it would be another week until Brett could go to the grave. 

As he made his way to the door of their now very empty apartment and opened it to leave, Brett was met with the face of the nurse from the icu.

“You left this,” she handed him a box.  
“It’s his clothes and your violin. There was also this case that was found with him at the crash, but I can’t open it. I don’t know the pin. Anyway, the hospital was going to throw it out but I figured you’d want it. Sorry it took me a while to find you.” She said looking down.

“Uh, thank you.” Brett said, giving her a small smile.  
“Okay, I’ll be off now.” she said as she walked towards the elevator.

Brett looked down at the box.  
Truth be told, he hadn’t even thought about playing the violin ever again. It hurt too much.  
But he wondered about the case. He knew it wasn’t Eddy’s violin. That was still upstairs in the filming room. 

He took it with him to see Eddy.  
The grave was beautiful. Flowers were scattered everywhere from family and fans.   
The fans. They were extremely supportive when Brett said he was taking time off. He didn’t know when he’d make another video.  
Brett gave a small smile as he walked towards the headstone.   
“It’s beautiful Eddy,” Brett said.  
He took the case off his back and placed down a blanket on the ground to sit on.   
And he did. Well he laid. In silence, for about 15 minutes before speaking.   
“I don’t understand it Eddy. The doctors said it was something called an energy surge and it sometimes happens and it’s hard to tell, but I don’t understand. Why couldn’t you have stayed with me. Why couldn’t your heart have held on for just a little longer? I miss you so much Eddy.”  
Brett didn’t cry. He was done crying. So, he sat up. He directed his attention towards the case.

“What’s in this case love? They said it was with you when they found you. The nurse said she couldn’t figure out the code, but she doesn’t know you.” 

Brett went to put in the code.  
1889\. The year Navarra was composed by Sarasate. Their first duet together. 

“Something told me that I'd be right.” Brett chuckled. 

Brett popped open the case and was met with the most beautiful violin. 

“Oh Eddy.”

He picked it up out of the case, his hand scanning the beautiful carvings.   
Beautiful flowers and leaves lined the scroll.  
But when he read the words on the back, the tears Brett thought he didn’t have left came rushing. 

“Oh Eddy why?” He asked, turning towards the headstone. 

He set the violin down before picking up the letter.   
“Did I get you? Were you surprised? I hope so! I feel kind of bad for having to lie to you at your moms house. By the way, do you recognize this? It’s the violin you had when we met! Before you got your Scrollavezza! I wanted to use this instrument because without it, I would’ve never been able to call you mine, so I got it from your mom. I hope you're not mad. Olaf did an amazing job on it. Anyway I’m probably a crying mess right now so I won't write much but just know that I have loved you for the longest time Brett Yang and I will love you tomorrow and the tomorrow after that and hopefully for all of our tomorrows! Please play me something! (yes it’s still playable and not sacreligious)”  
-Love, Eddy.  
P.S Happy Birthday.

He looked back down at the violin.   
Bringing it up to his chin he took a deep breath.   
He started off softly. Playing those few notes. The same ones like at the hospital.   
Claire de Lune wasn’t the same nor would it be for while.   
It wasn’t filled with love. It was filled with sorrow and pain.

Brett’s heart ached.  
Eddy should’ve been there.   
It should’ve been the best day of their lives.  
Better than when they hit their kickstart goal or when they met Hillary Hahn.   
But now Eddy was dead.   
Eddy was gone and not coming back.   
And Brett was playing the violin.  
The violin that Eddy was supposed to propose to Brett with.  
The violin that led them to each other.   
His heart ached.

He finished the last note, tears leaving his eyes.  
“I love you Eddy.”

When he sat the violin back down he noticed something. A small clip had broken on the scroll. Attached to it was a beautiful rose with two leaves. Lifting it up he gasped.   
There was the ring.   
The ring Eddy was supposed to place on Brett’s finger.   
“It’s beautiful Eddy.”   
And it was. Brett had never seen a ring so beautiful. He loved it, but not as much as he loved Eddy. 

He placed it on his own finger.  
“Thank you Eddy”  
He placed a kiss to the top of the headstone.   
It wasn’t the same, it wasn’t Eddy and it never would be.   
But, it might help him get to tomorrow. 

A small breeze rushed through Bretts hair.   
Maybe Eddy was there.   
He sat there until sunset, before packing his things.  
“I’ll see you next time my love” Brett said placing a hand on the headstone before walking back to his car. 

He would go home and face tomorrow alone.   
But it would get better.   
Brett doubted that he’d move on, but that was a problem for another time. 

He kissed the ring on his finger before driving off.

If only he could’ve seen that Eddy was with him the whole time.   
He was there and day in the cemetery and everyday since he left Brett.   
How Eddy cried with Brett when the nights got cold.  
How Eddy laughed when Brett met with friends again.  
How only Eddy cried when Brett posted another video. He had finished Eddy’s video as a tribute.  
How he danced when Brett played Claire de Lune again.  
How Eddy would wait for Brett to come back to him. No matter for how many years.  
That tomorrow, whenever it came, would be the best day of Brett and Eddys lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this work sucked. I was watching Grey's Anatomy and felt like I wanted to write hard angst.   
> Writing is probably the only thing keeping me from sinking in college, but a lot I don't post bc its not fanfic/ I don't think it's good enough.   
> Let me know how I can improve!   
> See you next time! :D


End file.
